Transport Layer Security (TLS) is a cryptographic protocol that enables secure communications over a network. TLS may be used, for example, to provide security for email, instant messaging, and Voice-over-IP (VoIP). A webserver may also use TLS to secure all communications between a website hosted on the webserver and one or more web browsers. TLS may be employed by establishing a TLS session between a client device and a server device in which the client device and the server device securely agree upon the manner in which encrypted messages will be communicated during the TLS session. While a TLS session may be effective in a scenario where the encrypted messages are only intended to be shared between a client device and a server device, a TLS session may not be effective in a scenario in which the encrypted messages are also intended to be shared between one or more additional devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.